The year has been mostly devoted to working up several years' collaborative data on the photic responses of the female of a firefly species in which the courtship dialog code involves periodic emission of a pair of flashes by the male and a timed, single flash response by the female. Normally both male flashes are required and they must be within 1.2 to 1.6 s apart at usual temperatures. Females were stimulated with stimulated dialog signal pairs, with emphasis on (a) reproducibility, (b) warmup period of excitability, (c) amout of individual variation, (d) limits of signal pair timing for response, (e) development of sporadic atypical types of response in relation to long-continued rhythmic stimulation, (f) specification and significance of response to the second flash of the signal pair (the normal mode) vs response to the first flash of the pair, as sometimes occurs, (h) exploring spontaneous flashing. A particular objective was to relate behavioral changes to the underlying neurophysiology, as indicated by latencies, latency changes, evidence of excitatory state, response sequences and the like.